Spin The Bottle
by heavenlydragan
Summary: When all the adults are gone and it's just Bobby, Jubilee, Tabitha, Sam, Rahne, Roberto, Ray and Amara what do they do as fun? They play spin the bottle. WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU WISH TO KEEP YOUR MIND NICE AND CLEAN.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I'm not usually one for doing these kinda stories. But...I don't know, I guess I'm more or less describing what I think Rahne would feel giving her character. For those of you that know her only from the cartoon I advise you to look up her character on Marvel because there is some history of her past in this as well.**

**This is part 1 I'm almost finished part 2. This was supposed to be a One off story but it got bigger .**

**As for a disclaimer... Is one really necessary? I don't own... blah, blah, blah. You know I don't own X-men**

**\x\/x/**

**/x/\x\**

"You sure you're up for this, Rahne?" Tabitha asked me, seeming uncertain with me, as we approached Jubilee's room where she, Amara, Bobby, Ray, Roberto and Sam were waiting to play Spin The Bottle, but it wasn't any other game of Spin The Bottle. It was "Strip" Spin The Bottle.

I wasn't entirely in favour of playing the game with them when Tabitha had suggested it a hours ago since it was only us nine - excluding Jamie from this game, since he was to young - in the Mansion this weekend.

Professor X was gone to visit an old friend in Russia along with Storm. Scott and Jean had gone go visit Alex. Evan, Kitty, Kurt and Rogue had gone on a camping trip. Mr McCoy had gone off to study a Rain Forest, he didn't say which one. And Wolverine A.K.A. _Badger_, to Tabby, was off on the road somewhere. Possibly off looking for Sabortooth, or something... whatever he does anyway. He could seriously consider getting a new hobby I think.

So we had the Mansion to ourselves for two days and Tabitha had suggested "Strip" Spin The Bottle when we were throwing out things to do. Of course the boys jumped for it, well, Bobby and Sam anyway. Ray and Roberto were quiet hesitant, being _mature_ about the whole thing.

As for us girls, Amara was shy about it but went with it, not because she was Tabb's best friend go with it, but of for fun. Jubilee didn't like it, saying it was immature of her to even suggest such an idea and I totally agreed with her.

Not because of my history growing up with my evil, religious priest of a father, Craig, and how he raised me, along with all that stuff before marriage, which was before I got away from him, and the village _Cult_, I grew up in, when he had seen me during my first transformation into a wolf and claiming to the villagers that I was being possessed by the Devil and they were all going to burn me at the stake, like a Witch.

But a doctor, Moira MacTaggert, who came from time to time to check on us and deliver the babies, and delivered me from my real mother twelve years ago, who died giving birth to me, was there, and found me as I was escaping from my people and helped me escape from my father and the villagers and we went very far away from where I had lived, but after spending twelve years of my life with a..._Cult_ I was somewhat..._damaged_.

I was mentally affected from what my father and the villagers were going to do to me, the people I knew and trusted, my friends, _everybody_ had turned on me. And the fact of me turning into a _Wolf_ scared me and I wouldn't talk to anyone, and literally closed myself off from everyone. Well..._almost_. Moira managed to get me to open up out of my shell after a few months of counselling with her and had adopted me as her daughter. Things were starting to look up for me after a year, and began to like the brown wolf I was able to phase into. But soon after I suddenly able to morph into a too legged wolf and that frightened me. So my mother told me about a man she had made contact with recently called, Xavier, and his school for the gifted, that was for people like _me_, not in the way of the wolf, but with certain abnormal abilities. I was curious about it, being surrounded by people that were also like me.

The trouble was though that it was in America and I was reluctant to leave my _mother_ but it worked out in the end going to the Institute and being around people like me, though I was quiet shy at first, but I loosened up after a while, even on some of the religious views I grew up on.

But this game that they were going to be playing was just not appropriate.

So, we had four and a half mature and four and a half Immature people - making Amara half and half, since she is technically mature, but with this kind of game, not so mature.

So...given that four wanted to play, Amara, Bobby, Sam and Tabitha and leaving the rest of us not wanting to, although, I bet Ray and Rob did want to, but being mature about the whole thing. They were _boys_ after all. And yet somehow, Tabitha managed to get Jubilee to agree to do it if and only _if_ they won in a Rock, Paper, Scissors contest. The four of us against the four of them. One big Rock, Paper, Scissors fight, which was kinda cool I have to admit. I wasn't going to take part in it, because I wasn't stripping out of my clothes. No way!

But then I had too to take part, only to back up Jubilee and the others, but the conclusion wasn't good... Amara had Rock, Bobby had scissors, Tabitha also had rock and Sam had paper. Jubilee had chosen scissors, as did I, Ray had paper and Roberto had used Rock. Jubilee, and everyone else, was going to strip nude.

Though, I will admit to myself right there that I would've loved to see a bit more of Roberto, but I wasn't going to tell that to anyone.

Rob and I were really great friends and we both had a lot in common, and we did a lot of things together, but over that time I pretty much gained a crush for him. I did try to keep myself from crossing paths with him when it had developed, which turned out to be impossible when we both live in the same building, training together and go to the same school, not to mention I had four classes with him in each of those weekdays. So, avoiding him was impossible... And earlier, after we had stopped talking about what they were going to do, because Jamie had came over to ask what we were all going to do since we had the power to do what we wanted to do -literally - and we all played Mutant Dodge-ball, which is kinda unfair if you're playing against Jamie when he creates more of himself along with the ball. But I lost my focus now and again because during the time I phasing out I couldn't help thinking about wanting to see Rob fully naked and see..._below_, since I'd seen everything else and I now had a burning desire to now join the others on what they were gonna do.

I wasn't a sexually active person. I didn't pleasure myself, fantasies about someone having sex with me, rubbing myself, or anything like that. It was something I found out two years ago that people did, when I was still with my father in the village and it was a sin to be doing it, but I had mostly turned away from most of the things that I had been thought by my father. I didn't ever try it though.

But I would now and again - _thanks to being half wolf_ - the animal side of me would go into Heat and that was the time it was most hardest to control and every three months and I forced to suffer twenty-four hours chained down in the basement, _away from boys_. It was kinda like a full moon thing. The animal side of me would take over my body, but I was still human, or the _Wolf_ of me was, and I had no control over my actions and instead of what happens in movies, the animal side of me is just wanting too mate. Thankfully though, I wouldn't be like that for an month

While thinking about all of this, it had gotten me to get hit a lot, especially by Jamie, or in this case, multiple Jamie's...

After what seemed like hours of playing the ball game, we went back inside to the Mansion and made dinner, cooking Pasta, and ate it while watching Die Hard that three quarter way through when Ray had turned on the Plasma TV. Jamie fell asleep on the couch not so longer after eating, due to the sleeping pill Tabitha had crunched up and sprinkled it over his Pasta. They clearly didn't want him walking in on what they were all doing, so he was out for a good few hours, and after an hour, when Sam lifted Jamie to his room, accompanied by me - encase he was going use a pen to draw on him, because Bobby had suggested it to him - everything was washed up and they had digested their food, they had all went to Jubilees room, where they decided to play it, to start the fun and I had decided to go with what I had wanted earlier and had met Tabby along the way, heading to Jubilee's room, and she was wondering why the sudden change of mind and if I absolutely okay with what I was doing, the first question I wasn't going to answer.

I admit that was nervous, I was after all going to be stripping naked, in front of four _boys_, but in front of four girls too and that sort of comforted me, since I was going to be the only girl taking off my clothes. But to clear my nerves I thought about Roberto taking off his own clothes until showing what was beneath those boxers. I had smile at how against this I was earlier, and now here I was ready to take my clothes to see the boy I had the hots for, takeoff his own.

"Yes Tabitha," I told her calmly, and yet a little nervous. "I know. How come your asking? I thought you wanted all of us to do this?"

"Well, yea, but if you're not comfortable about it... I mean Jubilee got comfortable about it, but you seemed to be quite uptight about it and you don't have to play just because the rest us are doing it."

"I'm not here to play just because the rest of you are playing," I said. "I'm playing because I want to play, plus I need a little excitement." I let out a small laugh that Tabby joined in on. "You'll get excitement alright, girl," she said, putting her arm around my neck, just as we reached the door and she opened it with her other hand.

We were both met with the six others talking to one another on the floor, a board in the middle of them, and then stopped to look at us, and they looked at me with surprise.

Jubilee's room was mostly like everyone else's, except for the small adjustments in gender and the colour of the walls which were a cream colour. White carpet, a large sized window was on the right, two beds - she hadn't a roommate - with a locker beside both of them, there was the large wardrobe to accommodate both girls clothing, and it was big, which left Jubilee happy that she hadn't a roommate. Bookshelves that occupied some books and a dresser on the right of each bed at the wall with a three mirrors to look at the front of your head and left and right of it.

"Rahne," Jubilee said with surprise. "We thought-"

"Changed my mind," I explained lightly, managing a small smile, my eyes somewhat drifting to Rob.

"Whoo hoo!" Bobby whooped throwing a fist into the air. "We got another girl stripping!"

Roberto, who was beside Bobby, jabbed him hard into the ribs with his arm, looking crossly at him.

"Ow! Dude?" Bobby complained, massaging where Rob had hit him.

I smiled at the Brazilian in a silent "Thank you" as Tabitha and I walked over to the group on the floor and sat I sat down Indian style, beside Jubilee, across from him, and Tabitha, on my other side, supporting herself with one arm, her legs spread out, crossing one another, and he smiled back at me, making me look away, my smile still on my lips.

"So, now that we're all here," Jubilee said, a small smile forming on her lips, and looking slightly reluctant, she reached behind her and produced an empty, two-lire sized, Diet-Coke bottle and held it in her hand.

"Let the fun begin!" Amara, Bobby, Tabitha and Sam," said simultaneously, and grinned at one another, for thinking the exact same thing at that moment. "Hold it!" The Chinese girl said, holding up a hand. "We need rules here." The others looked at her curiously. "So, when the bottle stops on someone who's fully..._naked_, it will be the next persons go. There will be no-"

"Rules-smoul," Tabitha said, reaching across and grabbing the bottle out the girls hand.

"Hey!" She complained, glowering at the blond girl next to me.

"Jubilee, this is supposed to be fun, so there aren't any rules. And hey, if all my clothes were taken off, I'd just reach over and pull off someone else's," she finished, grinning over to her right, at Sam.

I wasn't exactly comfortable with that, but I was going to lose my clothes either way anyway so I went with it. Jubilee had opened her mouth go speak, presumably to argue, but to my surprise, closed it again, and her eyes turned in the direction to Bobby.

"Alright," she said, giving in.

"Can we just start this already," Ray said, annoyed, from the waiting I guess.

"In a hurry to take your pants off, Ray?" Amara asked him slyly with a smile and some laughed. Jubilee Roberto and I chuckled at the joke, but Ray frowned at her and opened his mouth, but looked to catch himself on what he was really going to say because after a second he said lamely "Not really."

"Okay, then," Jubilee said with a sigh, whipping the bottle back out Tabitha, before she even noticed, and placed the empty Diet-Coke bottle on the board of the carpet, in the middle of them. "Let's get this over with." And she was the first to spin the bottle.

The bottle spun around and around and I could feel everyone tensing as it began to slow, slowing...slowing and it stopped on the person who had spun it. _Jubilee_. The Chinese girl straightened up and took off the yellow jacket she was wearing and left it next to her. Tabitha however, reached over, picked it up, and flung it behind her

"_It's supposed to be fun_" she emphasised to Jubilee, who had an annoyed look on her face and the two girls faces made us all laugh and when we had settled back down, Sam took his turn to spin the bottle and again we all tensed as it began to slow down, and again, it stopped on Jubilee.

"Oh come on!" she said scoldingly at the bottle, as if it were a person making an accusation against her that wasn't true. Bobby sniggered and she looked at him and then smiled. "Okay," she said lightly, making all of us puzzled, and she bent down and removed her white socks, revealing her feet, and did what Tabitha did, threw them behind her.

"Socks don't really count, do they?" Sam said, disappointed.

"Yes they do," I defended. "We put them on every day, just like putting on a top, shirt, or jeans.

"Okay," said Bobby, pulling off his own socks. "Let's take off our socks and Jubilee doesn't have to take off anything else." We all complied, and once thrown away, Ray then took his turn to spin the bottle.

It stopped on Amara. The girl took off her own white jacket and threw it aside as Tabby, Bobby and Sam chorused her.

Roberto took his own turn, and after a moment, it stopped on me.

Alright... What was I going to take off first? My top, showing half my torso and my white bra, supporting my breasts, or my jeans exposing my legs up to around where I had my white panties on?

I chose to lose my top first, even though it didn't really mater either way, but at least no boys would be looking in between my legs, at least for a while anyway. As I reached down to the hem of my green, off the shoulders, top, Amara, Bobby, Tabitha, and Sam, chanted as I pulled it off over my head, showing breasts being supported by my white bra, and flung my top behind me.

Sam blew out a whistle. It wasn't a wolf whistle, just a whistle that sounded like "whoa" that made my cheeks redden, but out of everyone, I noticed that Roberto wasn't looking at me, his eyes seemed to be trained on the ground and I couldn't help wondering if that was a good thing, or a bad thing... Was he shy to look at me because he feels something for me? Or was it because we were close friends, not interested in a relationship with me, way?

It was Bobby's turn to spin the bottle and it stopped on Roberto and my mouth felt slightly dry as I watched him taking off his red, white stripped, down by the arms, T-shirt off, showing off his chest and the toning muscle from all the training that wolverine puts us through underneath and I could just about see his abs that would soon be sight to see after more training. His eyes met mine as he tossed his top behind him and I immediately diverted my head, and started breathing again, not even realising that I had stopped. I felt myself reddening and inwardly cursed. Why did he have to look at me! And did anyone else notice my blush?

While Amara took her turn, and while I calmed myself, I gave a quick look and nobody raised their head to meet mine. No they hadn't. That was a relief. When the heat on my face lessened the bottle was slowing down and stopped on Ray and Tabby and the others egged him on as he took off his dark-blue shirt over the sky-blue top he had on underneath.

Tabitha's turn, and she gave it good spin, and it soon slowed and stopped on herself and the girl grinned, and smiling wildly as she stood up she unfastened her belt around her jeans, she then pulled down its zipper, and began to pull them off, showing the orange boy shorts she had on underneath, and she stepped one foot out of them, and kicked them aside with her other.

"Leave it to you to get the boys gawking," Jubilee muttered beside me as I stared at Tabby in surprise as she sat back down in the same position, though I really shouldn't be since I knew what she was like, but still, she went ahead and just took off her pants without a second thought as if no else was present in front of her.

Amara giggled, making me turn my head to her and saw her looking at the boys and looked over at them and saw that Bobby, Sam and Ray were indeed gawking at Tabb's, their mouths open. Roberto, I noticed, was the only one who didn't gape at her and only had a small smile on his mouth.

I took my own turn to spin the bottle and around it span and then slowed to a stop on Sam and he took off his waist coat, chucked it behind him and it landed on the spare bed.

It was Jubilee's turn again to spin and it stopped on Bobby and the Ice-boy pulled off his top, showing off his own chest and swung his navy, grey sleeved T-shirt around with his fingers before it flew into the air landed on the ground.

It was Sam's turn to spin the bottle and he placed his hand over the empty Diet-Coke and spun it and came to a slow stop on the Brazilian boy across from me. Roberto stood up, undid the button, unzipped and began removing his dark-brown trousers, showing us his black boxers and brown, toning muscled legs, again, from all the training Logan put us through and all of us pretty much had a good physique. But the point that caught my eyes was the bulge of his boxers and what lay beneath them. He picked up his trousers, and instead of throwing behind him, he threw it at Tabitha."Hey!" she said, raising an arm to block the pants and I had duck down as the slacks of leggings were heading to my face and I realised that was a mistake. When I straightened back up, Rob was shrugging and grinning at _me_ as he sat back down, Indian style.

"You said you wanted it to be fun, and throwing clothes at someone is more funner than throwing them behind you," he said.

"You got that right," Sam said and he and Bobby grinned at one another and it was obvious they both planned to do the same. I was surprised with Roberto now however. At the beginning he was rather quite, which was not really like him. But Ray was the same. Were they both not as comfortable about this as Bobby and Sam? Though we were all getting naked, and usually, when people did that in front of one another it would be to be with a lover _and_ they'd be alone.

Rob did seem to be looking okay now, and Ray had joined in on laughter of Rob telling Tabitha what she wanted then she smiled evilly back at him.

"Alright you naughty boy," she said, bringing her arm back, for a good throw and I leaned to my right, to Jubilee, as the blond girl threw his trousers with all her might back at him. Rob leaned back onto his back though before it even escaped the clutches of her hand and it went soaring over him

"Better luck next time," Ray said to her, but Tabby just shrugged.

"My thoughts exactly," she replied.

"Okay, so, back to Ray," Jubilee chuckled, and I could tell that she was now enjoying this. The bottle went around and around and came to a stop on himself and the boy pulled of his sky-blue top and grinned at Amara as he flung it at her, who flinched, and it hit her chest and then fell at her interloped knees.

The girl picked it back up and pretended to throw it, making Ray make his move to dodge, and threw it for real, hitting him in the face. We all laughed.

"Don't do that again," Amara told him with a curved smile, as Ray pulled his T-shirt off from his face.

"Okay," he said, chuckling. "Your turn, Rob," he reminded.

"Oh, I know," he said to him, a hint of mischievous audible in his voice for the first time since the game began and he reached out and span the bottle.

The bottle came to a stop on Jubilee, and sighing, she removed her white spaghetti top, and she two had white bra holding up her breasts, and Bobby, paying more attention to them than to the Chinese girls actions, got slapped across the face with the end of her top and she continued to hit him with it as he shielded himself from her.

"Ow! Ah! Hey!"he complained as we all laughed.

"Well, stop staring at my boobs then!" she told him, and finally, threw her top at him, which he managed to duck.

"Alright. It's just...your beautiful," he said. "And I'm not talking about your boobs," he added quickly

We all stared at him, taking in what he had just said. and I wondered if meant that in a "Your pretty" or a "I love you" beautiful. Did that mean Bobby felt something for her?

Bobby seemed to realise what he had said because he had suddenly become uncomfortable. "Um, you know what, forget what I-" he stopped however and we all stared in astonishment as Jubilee moved over towards him and kissed him on his lips, her breasts against his chest, her head tilted slightly, and Bobby surprised himself, but became relaxed, tilting his own head in the opposite direction.

I knew Jubilee had a thing for Bobby but I didn't know she felt that much for him.

The kiss wasn't exactly long, but long enough I think when she broke it and the two were resting their heads against one another.

"So...you were in love with me for a while then?" Jubilee whispered to him, sounding out of breath.

"For the past six months," he whispered back to her.

She pulled her head back, frowning at him. "And you never thought about asking me out," she asked, scoldingly. "I've been waiting that long too for you to make a move and I was the one who had to make it to see how you felt."

"And I'd be risking being turned down and you, knowing that I like you, when you probably don't feel the same way would have made our friendship awkward," he pointed out to her.

She looked guiltily away and I could tell that she was going to ask him, but was afraid the same way as he was to find out that he didn't feel anything for her.

"I _love you_, Jubilee," Bobby then said to her, making her look back at him. "I'm sorry for asking you out and I know you probably don't feel that strongly about me but I do about you, and I'm sorry to say it on the spot right here. In front of everyone." He laughed slightly. "But if you don't that much about-"

"Oh will you just shut up," she told him, kissing him again, and this lasted a lot longer and we were still shocked from what had just occurred in the last five minutes, and finally "Aaaaaaaaaaaw" and everyone who _wasn't kissing_ looked at Amara.

"Oh come on, it's so sweet," she said smiling happily at the two lovers kissing.

I had to admit that it was, and only wish I was that brave to tell Roberto in front of everyone here how I felt about him. Tabitha shook her head, disbelief on her face. "Who would've thought that two people would find out they were in love with one another playing a strip game." We all busted out into laughter and Bobby and Jubilee managed to join in on a little of it, breaking out of their interlocked kiss, because it was funny when you think about it.

Ray sighed. "Why can't something like that ever happen to me," he said in mock sadness. "Aaah, Don't worry, Ray," Amara told him, actual sympathetic. "I bet there's a girl that wants you just behind the corner."

"Hopefully," Ray said, chuckling, but Tabitha and I exchanged glances, but she shrugged her thoughts of it off.

"So!" she said to Bobby and Jubilee, together. "Do you two love-birds want to be alone together, or do you want to continue playing?" she asked them.

Jubilee backed up from Bobby next to me.

"Oh, we'll stay," she told her, and I noticed her eyes wandering down to his pants and then moved back up to his eyes.

"Hey, dude," Sam said, quietly to Bobby, loud enough for all of us to hear. "If it doesn't work out between the two of yea, can I-" you could tell by the way Sam was acting that he was joking, and Bobby gave him a light punch on the shoulder, and Sam left it at that.

"Whose turn is it?" I asked and Bobby raised his hand. He spun it and it stopped on Amara and she stood up and began taking off her purple-lightly coloured jeans and showing us the pink panties she had on her and just threw it aside, not at anyone.

She took her go and the bottle came to a stop on Sam and he took off his black T-shirt, his bare chest now out in the open like the other boys.

Tabitha took her go and the bottle spun around until it came to a stop on herself yet again and she smiled as she took off her red, brown striped down the middle, top, off from over her head, showing the orange bra that was carrying her breasts.

My turn again and the bottle whirled around and came to a stop on me. I sat up and brought my hands up to the back of my bra and I could feel that everyone had stopped breathing, waiting for me, the first girl, to drop the bracer that hid our breasts, but I smiled teasingly and brought my arms back down and stood up, my hands going for the belt around my jeans and the boys awed in disappointment. Rob however, who I had been watching, just sighed and our eyes met again as I got out of my jeans and this time he was the one that looked away and I smiled, not in satisfaction, because I didn't know what it meant, but because of the opportunity I had and ignoring everyone else's stares to my area, I hurled my jeans at him, but he must have been watching out of the corner of his eye because he put a hand out and caught them, and turned his head back and grinned.

"Maybe next time," he said to me.

"My turn," Jubilee said with a grin and the Coke bottle went around coming slowly to a stop to on Bobby and he took off his own light-brown trousers, displaying his navy boxers.

"Here Tabitha," he then said with a smile, flinging them at her and hitting her in the face and we laughed, and I gave Bobby points for the direct hit.

Tabitha pulled the top of trousers away from her face and grinned evilly at Bobby. "If you don't want to be code named _Meltdown_ I advise you be careful where you aim for, next time," she said to him.

It was Sam's turn again and he span the bottle around and it stopped on Ray, and he stood up and took his own light-brown pants also off, showing his purple boxers and some of us looked to Amara and Jubilee, the only two people left that had over clothing on and the rest of us in our undergarments and we all knew that we wouldn't be hiding anything anymore in a few minutes.

Ray spun the bottle and, not since the first two spins of the bottle at the start of the game, I felt everyone tensing again, knowing that one of us might be showing something. But it stopped on Amara and she pulled off her, light-pink, spaghetti top from over her head and bringing the pink bra, propping up her breasts, she had on into view, and as quick as lightning she hurled her top at Ray, and he ducked just in time for it to sail over him. Chuckling he rose back up."Almost," he said to her, and she was looking peeved.

Amara grumbled and looked jealously at Jubilee's pants.

"Easy, Princess," Tabitha said to her, putting a hand on her shoulder as if to hold her back. But the choice of word she used confused me. Princess? Wouldn't girl or tiger have been better? Or was this some American English I hadn't picked up on? I shrugged it off as Roberto took his turn and the bottle came to an exact stop on me.

I gulped as everyone's eyes were on me, and again, felt how dry my mouth was. After a moment, I slowly brought my arms behind my back and felt the fingers of my hands at the clasps of my bra that kept it in check, and unfastened it, bringing the straps around me and the bracers fell away, revealing my breasts.

Every boy was fixated on them, even the three girls on either side of me. My nervousness somewhat subsided as they held Roberto's gaze and was glad of that and I seized my moment of opportunity and brought my right arm back, with my bra in hand on a clasp, my boobs flailing, and threw my undergarment at him, making him flinch and raise a hand to protect himself, but to late, and it hit him in the face and it fell at his feet. Rob opened his eyes back open, he just stared at my breasts as they bounced and until settling.

"Congratulations, Rahne," Tabb's said to me, smiling. "You're the first girl to have the real attention!" Her saying that, I couldn't help but blush, and could feel my teats from being out of the warmness of my bra start to perk.

"Sam, it's your turn isn't it," I told him, rather breathlessly, hanging my reddened face.

"Yeah," he replied, his voice sounding distant, and I could just see he was looking from the pink eyes of my boobs, to the bottle.

"Nice shot, Rahne," Roberto then said to me, and I brought my head back up to look across at him and him smiling, my bra in his left hand and he threw it behind him. He wasn't staring at my breasts anymore, instead at my face, our eyes locking with one another and I smiled at him.

"Thanks," I shyly replied as Sam whirled the bottle

Jubilee looked from Roberto to me and I turned my head to her and saw that her expression showed curiosity. As if she was trying to figure something out and I brought eyes down to stare at the bottle that came to a halt on the Chinese girl and looking from me to the bottle, her curiosity fading, to Bobby with a smile, she stood up and began to take off her navy-blue jeans, exposing, her own white panties and threw her trousers over at the boy she had been kissing and he just took it, her clothing hitting his chest and falling down into his crossed legs, which he then moved aside.

Amara's turn and she spun the bottle and we all tensed as it went around and stopped on _Roberto_. I held my breath as he stood up and I was aware of the fact of how fast my heart was beating beneath my breast as he put his hands on the top his underwear where the elastic clung onto over his hips and slid his black boxers off of revealing himself to me and the three other girls. His brown, soft, manhood hung against the dangling pouch of his balls, the tip of his shaft concealing his head inside, and black mounds were at his base.

I could feel my own sex excited as I gazed at his own, my nipples feeling a lot cooler than they previous did, becoming erect, could feel myself slowly getting wet inside of me.

Rob finally pulled his boxers over his feet and the other boys had paid no heed to him and kept their eyes on us, or me since my breasts were bare. He then started to bring undergarment up with his right hand and I followed it until I became eye level with its bearer and again we locked eyes, Roberto's expression distant while mine showed _hunger_ and I could also feel it inside me, like the wolf side of me wanted to get up, walk across the floor and interlock my mouth with his and tell him how much I was in love with him.

But I didn't...

Instead I calmed myself back down, relaxing my breathing, my heart rate and my arousal started to fade, the warm wetness I was feeling just inside of me lessening as the Brazilian boy in front of me threw his black boxers aside.

"Well aren't you a sight to see," Tabitha said to him, and I was glad that she spoke because it made me look away from Rob to look at the blond girl instead, smiling, her eyes down on his muscle structure

"Thanks," I heard Rob say, his voice uncomfortable.

"Hmm, what do you think, Rahne?" Jubilee then asked and her question caught me off guard, making me turn my head sharply to her in surprise and her curiosity of what had happened earlier between me and Rob had returned on her face.

I gritted my teeth at her for only five seconds, for only her to see, and unbarred them and that seemed to answer any suspicions she had because smiled at me, a full knowing smile.

I looked back down at Roberto's limp member, knowing that everyone was watching me and waiting for my answer. "He's quiet..." I was paused. What _was I_ supposed to say? I then said the only thing that came to my mind. "...big." I hope saying that was okay.

Ray at that moment however sighed and patted him hard on the back, making the brown boy and everyone else look at him, and he was looking - sorry? "She paused man... She thinks you're too small... I'm sorry."

"What! No! I just- I don't think- W-Why would say something like that? And what does size ma- _What does that got to do with this!_" I yelled at Ray; bringing my arms up into the air in anger, furious that he'd say something like this. _Ray_, of all people! That I would insult his cock, and making Roberto think less of me. I now had a strong urge to fly at Ray and wolfish growl escaped my throat that startled everyone

"Rahne, I was only fooling around. It's a guy joke," Ray said slowly, raising his hands defense, and trying to reason with me, but I wasn't buying it and I had sat up, and could feel the feral wolf side of me wanting to come out and claw at him, no mater the words of the voices I heard from trying to calm me down as I was on my feet

"Rahne, he didn't mean any of it."

That voice I heard, and looked at Rob, he was a lot closer concern on his face and I was aware of Jubilee and Tabitha's hands on my arms and Amara hanging onto my waist, Ray had stood up and backed up a bit, Sam and Bobby up too, moving in front of him. "_It is a guy joke._ Really it is and I _know_ you weren't thinking of anything like that and as much as you as think Ray needs his butt bitten into, he doesn't." he said to me.

I could feel my feral side calming as he spoke and I too became relaxed and felt for losing control of myself. Phasing into a Wolf and Werewolf I could handle but controlling the animal side of me was hard times if someone pushed my buttons and everyone knew this.

They all started to see that calmed down and relaxed themselves, the girls letting go of me as we all stood up and I looked past three boys to Ray, who like Bobby had looked ready to use his powers on me if he had too. I couldn't blame him, even though he deserved a bit of a scare. "I'm...sorry," I said to him sorrowfully.

"I should be the one doing that," he said apologetic, coming back over. "I made a bad joke and I pretty much ruined the game... I'm sorry..."

_That_ was an open opportunity. "Well you should be," I said to him, my voice ferocious, making him quickly back up again and everyone take up point on me and I laughed at them and they did too once realising what I had just done and Tabitha put an arm around my neck, her grin back on her face. "_You_ are bad girl," she said to me.

"I pretty much ruined the game myself though, didn't I" I said to them after a moment, looking apologetic.

"We'll just have remember not to make jokes like that around you again," Bobby said to me with a grin and Ray nodded warily.

"I didn't even know a simple joke like that would set you off, Rahne," he said to me.

They probably wouldn't have. My mind had been concentrated on Rob and the joke that I took as an insult I didn't like because it was on the boy I was truly in love with, but I wondered if it had been Bobby, Sam, or Ray that I was asked about and someone had said it, would I have lost it with them? I didn't think I would have...

"So we're not continuing?" Amara asked who had moved over beside Ray, a hint of disappointment audible in her tone and Bobby and Sam groaned.

"Ah, man..." Sam said.

"Bummer," Bobby agreed with his friend.

"Why can't we continue?" Tabby asked us, taking her arm off from over me, her angry tone gaining all our attention. "We started this game, we might as well finish it. I mean look at Rob here." She put a hand out to indicate him, who was close by me, and we all looked at him, _and I mean all of us_, and he, not exactly liking all the attention on him compared to earlier, put a hand over to hide his groin and I stifled a giggle. "He didn't take off everything just to show himself off, and we've all seen Rahne's tits..." she indicated to me next and I frowned at her, not liking that word, and I now knew how the Brazilian felt about the attention but didn't hide myself. "...so why should we be the only ones to go off and not show ourselves to them after they've shown themselves to us?

"Good speech Tabitha," Amara said to her, smiling and the blond girl winked back at her.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but...Tabby's right," Jubilee said with a sigh, which was rare for the two to ever agree on something. "We've seen Roberto's..." Her eyes drifted to where he had his hand hanging over. "..._piece_, and-" She had to stop and giggle with the rest of us with phrase she'd used. "And we've all seen Rahne's breasts," she continued, once she had controlled herself. "It's only fair that we do the same."

Silence followed once she'd finished.

"Well, I'm game," Bobby said, telling us that he like to continue after what had happened. "Would it kinda be better if we just took off our clothes right here and now?" Sam asked. "The bottle rolling round, and around, is kinda getting boring, no offense to this game, because it has been fun."

"And what about the chance you taking off my clothes if the bottle lands on you naked?" Tabitha asked him with a sly smile, bringing her left hand down to rest on the fabric of her crotch. "Do you want to let a good sight and experience go?"

Sam stared at her, as did the rest of us, mouths agape of how she was seducing Sam back into playing with the bottle.

"Does it have to be the bottle?" Sam asked, almost pleading her to say no, but she nodded her head, taking her hand away, and sighing reluctantly, "Fine."

"Okay, Ray said with a sigh."I'll keep my mouth shut this time."

"Its okay, Ray," Amara said to him with a devious smile. "I'll protect you."

He smiled back at her. "Thanks, Amara."

"Alright then," Tabby said excitedly, sitting back down in the spot she bad been and we all followed.

"Who's turn was it last?" she asked as we resumed our positions.

"It doesn't matter, I'll start us off again," Jubilee told her and placed her hand on the Diet-Coke bottle and spun it.

"And you say I'm bad?" I whispered to Tabitha with a small smile, reminding her what she did to Sam.

"Hey, it worked," she whispered back, grinning.

The bottle stopped on Amara and we all braced ourselves to see what she'd take off, and with a shy face, she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, showing off her brown, round, breasts as she took it away, displaying their firm pose, and I could see, just as mine had done, the small brown eyes of her teats started to erect slightly from being out of the warmness of the bracer. The girl then without warning threw her bra at Ray, her breasts flying around, and getting him in the chin.

"Hey! I thought _you_ were supposed to protect me!" he said, throwing her garment aside.

"I didn't tell you that I'd protect you from me," she told him with a sly smile, her voice crooked and he smiled back at her as Sam spun the bottle and it whirled around and stopped on Jubilee and we all looked at her.

The Chinese girl didn't move for a moment, her eyes on Bobby and looking nervous. She then raised her hands to her hips, and she began to take off her panties, and as it surpassed her trendies, short black hair started to be seen, and after sitting herself up to raise her legs to allow her to continue taking it off, and I started to take in the shape formations of her mounds above her center that was shaped like a Bat, and as the garment descended, her smooth light-brown folds came into view, displaying the small camel toe between them.

Jubilee pulled her undies from over her knees and ankles stretched out in the air, taking it off and brought her legs back down, putting her undergarment down by her side, and re-crossed her legs, her centre pulling apart slightly and I could see the pink flesh inside of her right lip. But it was mostly her Bat hair that captivated me, because the way it was done was remarkable and as we stared at her in silence, taking her in, she was looking uneasy, her eyes not meeting anyone's and I could just make out her flush on her light-brown cheeks.

"Wow," Bobby then said, breaking the silence, his voice in awe. "Is that...the bat logo?" he then asked and the Chinese girl raised her eyes to him and I turned my head to face him. He looked fascinated by it just as well as I was and I could see that the others were as well, but I couldn't help but feel a little jealous as Rob was transfixed by it.

Jubilee nodded her head. "I...like styling my pubic hair," she said rather sheepishly.

"Well you certainly did a good job at that," I said, looking back down at her Bat mounds.

"Its quiet hot," Bobby told her warmly and the Chinese girl seemed relieved.

"You like it?"

"I love it," he answered. "But I really wouldn't care what you would've had as long I have you," he told her and she smiled happily at him.

"Would you do many designs?" Ray asked her, looking up at her when he had asked. "This is my eight - _I think_," she furrowed her brow, uncertain.

"Hmm, maybe I'll try something like that sometime," Tabitha said.

"What? Something like a pirate skull with bones underneath?" Sam asked her and we laughed since it was likely possible.

Tabby looked at him coldly. "Haw, Haw," she replied icily.

Once Ray had finished taking in the sight of Jubilee's _hairstyle_ he took his turn with the bottle and went around until it came to Sam

"Oh this should be good," Tabitha teased as the long blond haired boy began taking off his purple underwear, revealing his sex to us.

"See something you like, Tabitha?" Sam asked her with a grin.

"Oh, I do," she answered with a crooked smile. "Though, I would've preferred to see it at its full height," she added, her voice even more crooked and I knew that she was talking about seeing him erect and my eyes went from the Sam's muscle structure to Rob's and an image of it rising up into the air came into my mind making me smile in delight. However, having that image and thought had caused me to get aroused again, and quite quickly, and as I felt my warm waters flowing slowly down inside of me, I could feel my nub beginning to stiffen at just about the same time as my teats began too on my breasts, and could just about feel my tiny hood cover my pink pea halfway down, the outer lips of my sex opening out.

While all of this was happening to my body, Roberto took his go to spin the bottle and it stopped on himself.

"Oh-ho! Rob is about to unclothe someone," Tabby said excitedly and I gulped as he stared over at me, eyes locked, and I tried desperately to relax myself and stop the arousal I was having, feeling my wetness just leaking out of my opening, onto my panties, but to no avail and Rob came over to me.

I opened my mouth and was about to ask him do someone else when I saw his manhood rising slightly, allowing me to just peek inside of him and that made me stop, my heartbeat begin to quicken, so I leaned back to get a better view, supporting my body with both arms and spreading my legs out, raising my butt slightly off the ground and I could feel my warm river streaming down towards my womanhood, soaking the spot of my panties as Roberto placed his hands on the elastic of my underwear, his muscle structure continuing to grow until the purple-brown head of his cock came fort from his shaft, and as I felt my undies being taken off, I raised my eyes to Roberto, seeing his on my own sex as he removed my undergarment, taking in my smooth creamy flesh above my centre that continued down to my Apex displaying my small opened flower, glistening from my warm heat that was now trickling down onto the carpet.

Roberto had stopped midway down my legs, taking me all in and I hoped I would suffice since he did look awed. He then brought his eyes to meet with mine, and I could also see his manhood fully erect from the lower parts of my eyes from his excitement. It wasn't elevated like a banana that I had seen in biology class, but straight, however, looking much closely, I could just about see a hint of one near the base of the neck, and the pouch with his balls seemed to be dangling more with his manhood in the erect state.

We gazed at one another and I could hear the voices of the others but they were rather faint as though the people that were present were no longer in the room, and then the Brazilian boy leaned over to me, our faces close to one another and then I felt his warm lips pressing against mine. I was shocked for a moment, but then I felt happiness washing through me, not because this was my first kiss with the boy I loved, but relieved to find out that he felt the same way I did about him and began kissing him back. His tongue then brushed against my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I gave it to him and as he tentatively began exploring my mouth. I pressed up, feeling his engorged sex below my tummy, his balls against my moistened entrance, and I started do the same to his. He tasted as sweet as fresh fruit. Moans and sighs echoed from my mouth and I was silently praying that he wouldn't stop. I didn't think that I could stand him pulling away from me and tried to ignore the sensations I was having in my arms that felt like they were going to crumble from under me from my bliss.

To my displeasure, I needed air to breath but he pulled away about the same as I did and we were both breathing in heavy lungfuls of air.

"Wow," I finally mouthed, a smile stretching out across my mouth.

"Yeah," he replied down at me with one of his own smiles. "Wow."

Someone cleared their throat and I flinched, realising what we had both done in front of everybody and looked towards Jubilee, who for once, was wide eyed gawking at the pair of us and could assume everybody else was, except maybe the person who had taken us back to where we were, and I looked at Tabby, who looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Well," she said, and her voice was low, surprised. "Now that the two of you are..." She stopped to look at the boy over me. "Finished?"

We both looked back at one another and I blushed, feeling embarrassed. He got up from over me and sat back down where he had been, the boys faces showing shock. Ray looked at him while the other two kept their eyes on me, their eyes staring down at my wet sex, and could see from the points of Ray's and Bobbies boxers that their they're manhood's were erect. Sam was too, the freedom from his boxers had allowed him to rise up into the neck of his muscle structure more elevated compared from Rob's.

The sight of two people _interacting_ with one another seemed to really seemed to have an easy affect on guys. Though, I could talk since I'd get aroused quite easily.

"You have my carpet drenched," Jubilee then whispered to me and I looked at her stunned expression, to the floor below my loins where some of my heat still flowed and it was indeed soaking wet. "Sorry about that," I whispered back, feeling myself go even more redder, and tried to calm myself down. "That was...unexpected," Amara then said and we all looked at her, her face, like the others, held surprise.

"You got that right," Tabitha agreed and then she looked over at the Brazilian, and I followed her gaze, and saw his stiff muscle was now starting to decrease. "Okay if anyone else want's to express their love for someone now's the time to do it, because at this rate we'll never finish this game."

Without hesitation, Sam started moving over to the blond girl and she stared at him in surprise at how fast he was in her face and brought his lips to hers, startling her and everyone of us even more.

Then, even more surprising, Amara started moving towards Ray and pressed her mouth to his, who had his eyes open in shock until she broke away, beaming at him. He then smiled back and kissed her, his erection pressing against the fabric of his boxers that _she_ freed with her hands while their lips were still interlocked. After they did break from their kiss, Amara looked down at his engorged sex, her hands on sides of his underwear and smiled back up at him and he propped himself up with his arms and Amara continued to take off Ray's boxers, and once done, he took hers off showing nothing but smooth brown flesh going down to her folds that went towards her opening, displaying a small slit.

Open mouthed to what was now happening, I turned my head to look back at Sam and Tabitha the blond girl now laid back on the ground her face devious with the blond boy over her. Spinning the bottle seemed to no longer apply as the blond girls bra was gone displaying her creamy breasts, the pink eyes of her nipples pointing up into the air and her boyshorts were coming off revealing the blond line of mounds going up from her centre and smooth folds at the side of her entrance opened out, similar to my own, her heat glistening.

It had taken me a moment register that Jubilee had also gone over to Bobby, the two lovers finishing unclothing one another and a pulsating manhood came fort from its confinements and light-brown breasts held firmly to the Chinese girls bosom, and when they had taken each other in, they began kissing again.

"Kinda strange, huh?"

I started and looked towards Rob who was now sitting beside me. How come I hadn't noticed that? Oh, yeah. I was watching everyone striping there lovers clothes off to look at them! Roberto was right, however... In some sense _this_ was pretty strange.

Rob's member, unlike the rest, had become soft from the last time I saw it and I wondered how he could not aroused by what was happening in front of us, because I sure was.

"Kinda," I replied, smiling slightly at him. Was he gonna do the same? "Tabby was right though. Who knew we'd fall in love playing a strip game." We both chuckled and during that moment Roberto brought his head closer to mine and I smiled, glad that he had been thinking on doing the same as the others, and again, he pressed his warm lips to mine, and without hesitation, I kissed him back, opening my mouth to him and he did the same. I closed my eyes and started to lye down on the ground, the boy I was in love with following my actions until he was over me, his arms on the ground, at least I think they were, considering the position we was in.

I then felt something on my tummy and broke the kiss and opened my eyes to look down through arch of Roberto's muscled arms that were indeed planted on the floor and saw that he was once again erect, his balls lying on me.

"Sorry," he said, embarrassed, and I looked back up at him seeing him looking apologetic. "I can't help it..." But I just smiled, knowing that my own heat was seeping out of me and tricking down onto the carpet, my nipples pulsing on my breasts. I raised my right hand off the ground and took his pouch in my hand and closed it slightly, both his balls in my grasp and begun caressing the left one with my thumb, index, and middle finger. Rob looked down at my action and then back to my face, looking a little shocked.

I knew that what I was doing was quite naughty of me, but it wasn't like I was going against on what I believed in since I had turned away from most of what my farther taught me.

"Do you like that?" I then asked with a grin, a curved smile on my lips. The Brazilian boy expression changed to a grin of his own and he placed his left hand on my left breast, supporting himself now with and his right, and begun doing the same thing. I closed my eyes letting out a small moan in pleasure and and his mouth went back to mine and we continued to kiss. His hand made his way up to my stiff teat as he caressed me until I felt his thumb over it and begun wiggling it. I scrunched my face up moaning at the action as I kissed Rob and almost squeezed what I had in my right hand as the blissful feeling took over me, and raised my hand up to the neck of his cock and wrapped him around my fingers, and thumb, squeezing and began rocking the shaft back and fort over the brown-purple cherry, and getting a moan of pleasure from him.

**\x\/x/**

**/x/\x\**

**End of Part 1**

**Well, as you can tell I'm very graphic. Um... Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DONE! WOO HOO! FINISHED! HAPPY READING!**

**\x\/x/**

**/x/\x\**

"Okay!"

Annoyance flashed through me for Tabitha yelling out, making Rob and I part our lips from each another and take our hands away and sat up and looked at the naked blond girl getting up, pushing Sam off her as she did so, he looking disappointed.

I wasn't the only one peeved with Tabby as we watched her making her way over to Jubilee's wardrobe, her butt to everyone, some of her waters dripping out of her.

Jubilee grumbled, getting off of Bobby's chest, the head and neck of his manhood covered in her saliva, travelling down over his sack, while her heat dripped down from her womanhood and I knew that Bobby had been licking her there.

Amara, who had been sitting on Ray's right leg, manoeuvring herself back and forth, her sex flowing down either side, shot Tabitha a scowl, but had stopped her movements and got up, as did Ray, he too scowling, as he had been playing with Amara's breasts.

Tabby opened the door of the wardrobe and reached inside.

"What are you doing" Jubilee asked, but she got her answer when Tabby brought out a white bag that had a logo with an erect penis with eyes, nose and a smile, Simpsons style, in the middle of the neck, with the top that had three lines spreading out to emphasize the state the tip of the penis was in.

"Sex toys!" Tabitha clarified devilishly with a wide smile, revealing her teeth.

We all looked from the blond girl to Jubilee, wide eyed, who was looking just startled as she stared at Tabb's, then to everyone "T-they're not mine!" she said loudly

"That's right, they're not," Tabitha said. "I put them here earlier, along with a few other things."

"Okay, where the hell did you get sex toys?" Ray asked.

"Kitty mentioned this guy when she was with Lance one day. Can't tell where he runs though, sorry," the blond girl said us. She then held up the bag. "So! Who's up for some more fun?" and with that she reached in pulled out...a packet of condoms!.?

"Whoa!" Jubilee said fearfully, getting up, as did I. Getting naked and doing foreplay was one thing, but having _sex_ was a completely different story! "We are not having sex!" She then looked at Bobby. "That's going way, _way_ too far!"

"Jubilee is right Tabby. Its too dangerous. Condoms aren't even a hundred percent guaranteed. One of us could end up becoming pregnant," I explained to her. Then realising what I said, I went on. "Not that it would be a bad thing, well, it would be bad, but I'm sure none of us would like to have kids while we're this young!"

"Yeah, I'm with them on this Tabitha," Amara said to her. Even the boys to my surprise whom I thought seemed to want to it, well Sam anyway, nodded in agreement.

I loved Roberto, but having sex after we found out that we loved each other, _and_ doing it in the presence of other people didn't seem right to me.

"Well that kinda sucks, but I guess your right," Tabby said with a sigh, reluctantly placing the condoms back into the bag. "Amara would be safe though," she then said and we looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Amara asked.

"Well..." Tabitha said with a crooked smile. "...let's just say that if Ray decided to go _overboard_-"

"Hey!" Ray said turning red and Tabby chuckled.

. "...then you could turn those parts into an inferno. That would be good birth control." The brown girl looked at Ray thoughtfully, humming even, and even I had to admit that it was it was worth investigating.

"Don't start giving her ideas!" Jubilee chided crossly to her.

"Alright, alright! Here, have a dildo..." Tabitha pulled out a purple dildo with ripples going down the neck from the base of it's tip and threw it towards Jubilee which she caught with both hands and stared down at the rubber male muscle structure with surprise, her expression making me almost laugh and even I was even intrigued by it. I had heard of sex toys, such as the _dildo_ but I had never seen one before. "...will you be quiet now?"

"Okay, this is just...I can't–" Jubilee began, but Tabby spoke again, cutting her off.

"I have a speculum if you want to try that instead," she said with a smirk.

"You're kidding, right?" Jubilee asked looking at her with worry while I wondered want a speculum was, but mostly we were all staring at Tabb's also in shock.

"And some lube!"

"Alright, get the fuck out of my room!" Jubilee yelled, pointing to the door with the dildo, and realising this, she dropped it and used her index finger instead, looking crossly at the blonde girl that was seemingly scaring her.

Tabitha's wicked smile grew. "What about the–" She ducked as Jubilee sent a wave of fireworks at her from her hand she was using to point at the door. "Okay, okay! I'm going! See?" She crossed over to the door, opened it, and was about to leave when she turned her head grinning. "Have fun with the dildo." She ducked as the Chinese girl yet again fired at her with her power, flying out the door, and laughing, Tabby left.

"You better run!" Jubilee shouted after her, because she was giving chasing after her out the door.

"This I got to see," Bobby said mischievously, bolting out the door after the two girls and laughing we all followed and we saw Jubilee fire blue and green sparks down the corridor at the naked blond girl. Tabitha, however, looked over her shoulder and with a gasp she pressed her back against the wall, the sparks flying past.

Tabby reached into the bag and pulled out another dildo, this one red, and then dropped the bag to put a fireball on the head of the sex toy and threw it at her attacker.

Jubilee stopped running, seeing what Tabb's had done to the toy and got behind a small round table with a night lamp, covering her as the dildo as it exploded in the air and the burning contents showered down. "Catch me if you can!" Tabby called to her as she ran on towards the stairs and out of sight as she descended, leaving her bag lf toys behind.

"Um, shouldn't we help her?" Sam asked as an angry jubilee got out of from her cover raced after her.

"Jubilee, or Tabitha?" Bobby asked, chuckling as we all pursued.

"Tabitha of course."

"Nah, let them two battle it out," Roberto said smiling. "Its not like we something like happening everyday!"

We were just passing the bag when I stopped and looked at it. Then with shrug, I picked it up and hurried after the others. Rob was waiting for me and only noticed now that he had gotten soft again and was aware that my own sex too had calmed, but my teats were still hard from being out in the open air.

"How come you're bringing that?" Roberto asked curiously.

I shrugged, smiling at him. "Maybe I wanted to look at the speculum," I teased and gained a curved smile from him.

"If you want, I could inspect you," he said as we continued after the others, but what he said made me stop and furrow my brow at him. It was then and there that I decided not to flirt about things I didn't know about.

"S-sorry," Rob said quickly looking scared. "I don't know what I was... Bad joke."

I let out a small awkward chuckle. "To be honest...I don't know what a speculum is..." I told him. His expression showed surprise. "So...ah...what is it?"

"Ah... its... um... maybe you should just open the bag if you want to know what it is." he said to me, somewhat awkwardly.

I furrowed my brow at him and looked down at the bag with curiosity, then I opened it out, looking inside.

I raised my brows in surprise at the things inside. There was another Dildo, a light blue, two vibrators, the packet of condoms, the lubricant in a rectangular jar, a...packet of tissues? I wonder why she had them in there along with everything. Finally I saw three plastic devices with something with two thin plastic blades sticking out and there was an exterior ring between them and pulled one of them out and looked it over and noticed the exterior ring that linked the two blades.

I looked at Rob and he nodded "This...is a speculum?" I asked sceptically, not understanding how Tabitha toyed with it.

"Ugh-huh," he said and I stared back at the strange device. "It used during pelvic examinations..." Rob explained to me. "...and can be inserted into a girls..." I looked from the speculum, to Rob as he broke off, seeing him look slightly uneasy and thoughtful.

"Vagina?" I asked, saying the word I think he was trying to think of a better name for in the presence of a girl. Even though we were both naked in front of one another he was still being a gentleman.

"Yes," he said with a small smile and I did the same. "Its inserted into the _vagina_ and the inside is inspected through that ring."

I looked at the device again, studying it, then back to Roberto, a deviously smile forming. "Would you like to inspect me?" I asked. Roberto looked taken on what I had just asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Well...um..." I then about something important to me. My hymen. Maybe it wasn't as important to some girls, but to me, it signified my virginity. Some girls weren't born with them, and those that were, usually they could break in time through sport, exercise, or other such activities. Masterbathing or using a tampon would be top of the list, however. But even though all the exercise I was put through by Mr. Logan, mine still held together, and I was grateful for that, because I wanted the person I fall for to break it during 'love.'

"On second thought...no..." I said to Rob apologetically. "Because...we'd have to break my hymen, and...I'd prefer that to happen another time rather than right now," I explained to him sorrowfully. He nodded his head, but I could see confusion on his features. "What?" I asked him.

"Well...ah...what is a hymen?" he questioned.

"Oh," I said, surprise in my voice that he didn't know about the seal we had between our opening. Had he not seen mine when he had been looking at me down there? "Um...it's a barrier that _we_ have that conceals the opening of our vagina," I explained, a little awkwardly. "Its a layer of tissue we have there."

"Really?" Rob said, surprised.

I nodded in confirmation. "Mm-hmm."

"That's...news to me..."

"Learn something new every day," I said with a small awkward giggle. "You...didn't see it when...you were looking?" I asked, sceptic.

"I...was too focused on...everything else" he said, scratching the back of his head, a bit of a smug on his face, and felt my cheeks beginning to flush.

"I...can show it to you if you want," I said to him, taking on a tone devious tone. I was being a very naughty girl tonight.

Roberto looked a little abashed, but it disappeared a moment later, replaced by a grin. "I'd love too," he replied.

I smiled and put the speculum back into the bag and grabbed his left hand and pulled him back in the direction of the bedroom, the bed of a mattress more comfortable than the floor.

When we were back inside Jubilee's room, we made my way over to the spare bed and dropped the bag of toys at the end of it as I sat down, pushing myself up the mattress with my arms and lied down on my back, and Roberto watched as I spread my angled legs wide apart from one another, his manhood starting to grow again, even though his expression was plain, and I smiled, using my hands to pull my lips apart from each other, the feeling of the action sending signals inside me, and showed the Brazilian boy the barrier that concealed my vagina.

Roberto knelt down, looking into me with curiosity. "You don't use tampons?" he asked.

"The pads," I replied. "Tampons, would break it." My own hymen, had tiny holes that allowed the blood of my monthly period to seep out of, _that_, and the heat of my arousal, which I could feel since I was once again aroused.

Roberto hummed, still inspecting me, and then raised a hand. "May I?" he asked

I stared at his hand, feeling a little bit of fear. "Don't break it," I whispered to him.

"I'll be careful," he assured me, and brought his index finger towards my centre and could just about feel the smooth part of his skin being placed on the layer of flesh that covered my entrance on one of my holes and let out a tiny moan, the touch pleasurable, but so were the sides of his finger against the inside of my labia which had swelled over the course of my arousal. Rob then slowly moved his finger back and fort, my moan now quite audible, and took my hands from my lips and they tightened up against finger as I laid my arms down, closing my eyes, a smile forming on my mouth, my heart beating quite fast.

Rob stopped doing the movement with his finger and I opened my eyes to look up at him, and he gazed back a me, smiling. "Can we...try something?" he asked me.

"What is it?" I asked. Without giving an explanation, Rob withdrew his finger from my entrance, a string of my wetness hanging from the tip as he took it away until it broke, as he stood up, his cock at its full peak, and I moved slightly as the Brazilian lied down on the bed next to me and stared at him in wonder.

"Can you haunch over my torso?"

I finally understood what he wanted to do and remembered the position that Bobby and Jubilee had done, and the _actions_. Roberto would be using his tongue to lick me, while I'd be suckling on him with my mouth. I wasn't

I did what Rob asked, my waters dripping from my lips, and stared at his large length in front of me, then lowered my head to look at Roberto, looking between my breasts at him, and lowered my hips slightly till my centre was at his mouth and I looked back up at his cock and loomed my mouth over the brown-purple cherry and then I opened it and circled my tongue around it, and warmness of his tip radiated onto my tongue and Rob moaned. The taste of of his tip was strange on my tongue, but...nice. Suddenly I felt Rob's tongue against my lips, felt him licking between my folds back and fort and let out a loud moan. Wanting to please him in return, I then put the moistened lips of my mouth to Robs tip as I moaned from pleasure of what he was doing to me, I opened my mouth wider as I moved down his shaft, the brown-purple cherry running along the roof of my mouth and tightened my mouth, using the tip my tongue to run up and down the frenulum of his dick. The Brazilian took his mouth away from me entrance, letting let out a loud moan, and I inwardly grinned enjoying what I was able to do to him to make him like this, even though I had no experience, and continued to do what I was doing. A moment later, however, through Robs moans of pleasure, his cock started to pulsate inside my mouth, and just as I was about to pull away from him, fearing that I had done something wrong, I could almost feel something shooting out of his tip and a bitterly sour taste that reminded me of salt filled my mouth as it hit the roof and falling back down on my tongue, making my face scrunch up in disgust and I took my mouth away from him, turning my head and spat it out towards the floor, and looked underneath my body at Roberto.

"Guh! Rob, what-" I broke off, my eyes drifting back at his manhood, which continued to spurt a clear-milky substance that landed onto his abdomen as the Brazilian moaned. For a moment, I sacred. His gasps sounded as if he was enjoying it, but...why? Was the pulsating and the substance that came out of his cock normal? Wasn't only urine, apart from sperm cells, only supposed to come out of there? Finally his cock ceased the spasms and pushing out the clear-milky liquid, leave a big load behind just below his stomach and Roberto relaxed with a sigh, his muscle structure beginning to shrink. "Are you alright?" I asked him, concerned, getting off of chest and sitting back onto the bed, .

"Yeah," he replied, raising his head to look at me, sounding exhausted. He then looked down at his abdomen and I saw...embarrassment?

"What...just happened?" I questioned, curious, looking down at the substance below his stomach as well. "What is that stuff?" His head turned to me and looked back at him, seeing him looking puzzled. "What?" I asked.

Roberto sat himself up, leaning himself on one arm. "You...don't know what semen is?" he questioned me, surprised. I looked back at him in annoyance.

"Rob, I..." I stopped myself. I was about to tell him about growing up with my strict religious father that led a Cult, only the professor knew about my past and nobody else did, and I preferred to keep like that. At least for now anyway. I didn't want to be known as "the bible girl."

"What?" Roberto asked, bringing me out of my chain of thought.

"Nothing," I replied to him. "Look, so what if I don't know what _semen_ is, as far I knew from my biology book and _class_ only pee and your reproductive cells came out of there," I told him hotly, looking at his dick, which had become small again, the brown-purple head just protruding from his shaft.

"Oh...sorry," he apologized, a guilty look on his face.

"So, do you mind explaining to me what it is?" I asked.

"Well..." Rob said, pausing. "Um, I have to ask you something before I do explain it..." He paused again, as if asking me to go ahead.

"Go on," I said slowly.

"...do you know...what an orgasm is?"

I rattled through my brain, thinking if it had been mentioned in our Biology book and class. But it didn't. "No," I replied to him.

"Ok," he said with a nod, again looking surprised, which made me a little peeved.

"Hey, you didn't know about a hymen until I told you," I reminded him.

"True," he said. "Alright, I'll...explain what that is then first - ah do you mind if I clean _this_ up first of all?" he said, indicating to the _semen _on abdomen and I remembered the small packet of tissues in the bag. I guess _this _was what they were for.

"There's a packet of tissues in the bag," I said, leaning across the mattress until my head peered over the edge and reached into the bag and pulled out the small packet, opening it and handing one to Roberto. "Oh, and by the way, that _stuff_, is _disgusting_," I said to him as he wiped the milky-clear liquid off from below his stomach. "He looked at me as he finished wiping his stomach, curios.

"How so?" he asked, quizzed.

"Like...salt," I replied to him, pulling a face, the foul taste of his semen still in my mouth.

"It's that bad?" the Brazilian questioned, who had moved onto wiping away the remains of his semen from his cock.

"Why don't you taste it and find out," Is aid to him.

"Ah, no thanks," Rob said hurriedly, withdrawing the white fabric from his manhood, the brown-purple cherry all clean again. "I'll take your word for it."

"Alright," Roberto then said, holding himself up with one hand on the mattress, about to explain to me what an orgasm, and semen, was. "Well, an orgasm...is like an intense pulsating feeling down here..." Roberto used a hand a hand in a circler motion round his groin. "The muscles around there have multiple contraptions that happen your sex is...excited, strongly aroused and the sensations are so pleasurable that you just lose yourself while its happening," Rob explained to me, a smile audible in his tone, as I listened to him, and thought back to when I had felt his muscle structure pulsating in my mouth.

"It sounds...really intense," I said, curios about the feelings and sensations he had just described to me.

"Believe me, they are," Roberto assured me.

"And they...happen to girls too?" I asked him.

"Yep. Although I have read that not all girls experience them, but if they do it's like heaven on earth for them."

_Heaven on earth?_ I doubted that it felt anything such as that. Although...I would have to experience one first hand to actually know if it was like the way Rob had described.

"...during the male orgasm..." the Brazilian continued, taking me out of my chain of thought. "...semen is pushed out during the contractions and it contains the sperm cells which travel through the fluid to the uterus," he finished.

"...oh," was all I said, with a nod of my head, getting my head around that during intercourse that guys shot that fluid into the vagina. "Okay, please don't ever shoot that into my mouth again. Give me some warning when you're about to..._orgasm."_

_"_Sorry about that," Rob said to me with a grin and I gave him a small smile, despite the fact that the sour taste of his essence still lingered somewhat in my mouth.

"So...orgasm is experienced through our excitement?" I asked him. "Not to sound..._weird_, but you know a lot more about this stuff than I do. I hope you don't mind."

"Yes. Through sex," he replied, and then he looked at me with a sly expression on his face, one, which made me somewhat nervous.

"What?" I asked tentatively.

"Well...," he said slowly. "...since you gave me an orgasm, I feel it's only right I give you one in return."

I frowned at him, suspicious. "I told you I wasn't going to have sex, Roberto," I said to him.

"I know that, Rahne," Rob said quickly, his smile gone and looking serious. "But there are other ways for girls to orgasm without having sex." A feeling of relief went through me. Roberto looked almost off on how he had looked.

I then looked at him in wonderment. I was curious to find out just how pleasurable having orgasm was, and if there were ways without actual intercourse, I very much like to try it.

"Alright," I said to him, cautiously. "In what way are you proposing?"

"Your clitoris," he told me.

_That _made me reconsider. The clitoris was very sensitive to touch. I found that out when I had touched my own when I had pulled back the hood to stretch the skin to shave the hair there and the tip of my thumb just made contact with it, making me cry out in pain, as if I had just experienced an electric shock.

"Rob...do you know how sensitive that spot is to girls?" I asked him, my voice shaky.

"Yes," he answered. "But trust me; I know what to do."

I bit my lip, thinking about the pain I would feel, but the feeling of having the orgasm was in my mind, keeping me going. _It had better be worth it_. I thought.

"Okay," I said.

Roberto instructed me to lie back down on the bed, and did as I was told, spreading my legs, exposing sex to him and I watched between my breasts as he positioned himself, his hands resting on my inner thighs and I braced myself as he lowered his head to my centre, but instead of going directly for my clitoris, he lowered his mouth at my entrance and I let out a small gasp as I felt his tongue moving in-between my lips and couldn't help from shuddering as he brought his tongue forward and back along the tips of my labia, making me close my eyes and rest my head back down onto the bed. The feeling of what he was doing to me was indescribable, different slightly to when he being doing to my sex earlier when I had been pleasuring his, thrilling even, as he had my heart hammering against my breast, my breathing intensified, moans of lust escaping from my mouth and I was beginning to feel wet again.

I felt Roberto's left hand leave my thigh and felt it at my right hand. Opening my eyes, I raised my head to look down at him, my breathing ragged and felt his tongue withdrawing from me as he looked up at me, seeing my heat around the light brown lips of his mouth. He then guided my hand with his own down to my centre, until stopping at the top, just above my clit. I watched as I let him take my index and middle finger, widening them apart, and he lowered them, resting them amid my clitoral shaft and could feel the bud inside the flesh with the sides of my fingers. Rob then moved my fingers forward and back and I closed my eyes, opening my mouth to moan.

"Can you continue to do that?" he asked.

"Yes," I breathed, opening my eyes slightly to look down at him, his eyes trained on me.

"Can you...put your other hand on your boob?" he then asked.

I did as he asked me, raising my left arm and placing my hand on the breast, over my heart, and on instinct on what he wanted me to do, started to caress it, fondling with my hard nipple with my thumb and the motion made the lisp of my mouth spread out into a smile, as I stared at Rob and he grinned back, nodding in approval, then looked back down at me sex, lowered his mouth down to it once again as I ran both fingers back and forth along the hood of my clitoris, rubbing my breast, playing with the teat.

I brought my head back, letting out a gasp as Roberto became more potent as he licked me, feeling the point of his tongue running along my hymen, over the tiny holes from where my flowing water escaped from, as if he was trying to take my entire essence, and he continued the actions my moans of pleasure heightening and my mind was filled with thoughts of wanting more and fiddled with my breast a little more, fiddling with the erect point of my nipple and quickened my movements with my index and middle finger around my clitoral shaft, tightening the sides of my fingers around it, the inside flesh pressing against my nub, rubbing against it, and the response instantaneous, sending waves of pleasure throughout my pelvis, the feeling rushing up to my head, making my eyes roll back into my sockets.

I then felt Rob's hand on my own again and lifted my head to peer down at him, stopping what I was doing to my clit, and gazed back at me . I hadn't even noticed he had stopped licking me, nor had I noticed how hot it had become, and saw beds of sweat breaking out from my body. I was somewhat disappointed that Roberto hadn't brought me to orgasm while I had been enjoying what he had been doing to me, and what I was doing to myself, but...as he said...not all girls were able to... I guess that meant I was one of those girls...

Roberto, however, moved my hand away from my clitoris, and I didn't protest, watching him as he lay my arm down by my side and he looked down as he returned his hand to my shaft, his palm moving across my lower belly, but stopped flat at my apex, his thumb out of my sight, but then felt it at the tip of my hood, pulling it back, revealing my pink pearl.

My feeling of dread returned to me as he lowered his mouth to it and dug my fingers into my hand, squeezing my breast with the other. But when I felt fluid drooping down over my bud and trickling down my entrance, I wondered if he put saliva, or, if he had used my waters from my inside that he had taken into his mouth, but those thoughts vanished when I felt the point of his tongue make contact with the front of my clit and brought my head back, gasping, and Rob begun caressing it, manoeuvring his tongue around it, like to an ice cream on a cone to prevent it from melting off.

It wasn't so much as a surge of electrical current like the last time it had been touched. It hurt when it had been touched, but...not as much when Rob used his tongue, although he had used saliva, or, my own heat from my sex so that touch wouldn't hurt as much, and...it was good. The pain was there, but...it was a good pain. Pleasurable. So pleasurable that I brought my other hand up to my right breast, and fiddled with my teats in unison with my thumbs and smiled as I moaned inwardly, pleased at how good it felt playing with them as Rob worked on my pearl at the same time.

Just then, I became aware of a familiar feeling down in my lower body and inwardly frowned, annoyed that I had the need to soon pee. But...it was different this time. The feeling growing each second that passed as my mind raced with pleasure, the warm walls inside of me clenched together, and I tried desperately to hold it, tightening my muscles down there, but that only seemed to make the _need_ even harder to suppress, and for some reason...it was quite...good... But that _wasn't_ good, it was bad, and I was going to pee into Roberto's face if I didn't get up now and run to the bathroom.

"Rob," I mouthed, my voice low, filled with the sound of my pleasure, but I hadn't had the chance to say anything more, because he then moved the tip of his tongue up to the top of my pink bud, making me cringe, squealing, the tender spot of my clit that had just been touched sending huge waves of pain and pleasure throughout my sex, and making me grip the muscles in my lower abdomen even tighter, and then something happened. A powerful, warm, tingly feeling started spreading from my clitoris, down to the inside of my sex, and throughout my entire lower body, and every muscle inside my pelvis was pulsating intensely and for three seconds I was conscious of the fact that I was spouting and then my entire mind went blank as my entire frame jerked, my back arching, the tips of my toes curling, my legs tensing as were my arms that now lay on my breasts, my fingers digging into the palms of my hands, loud cries escaping my mouth as the powerful sensations overwhelmed my body, with each contraction after the next. Then, the pulsing started to become gentle, slowing, and then stopped.

I dropped my legs and arms to the mattress, my head lolling to my right, my eyes still shut, and let out a sigh as my entire body began to relax, my breathing still a little hard, and the quick beating of my heart was too just starting to calm. I was so tired... No. Tired wasn't the right word. _Exhausted_ was more fit.

I then felt the sinking weight of the bed on my right and opened my eyes slightly and saw Roberto with his hands crossed, his head resting in-between them, smiling at me.

"Was...that it?" I asked, whispering, out of breath, and he nodded his head in response.

"You orgasmed," he said to me. "How do you feel?" he then questioned.

"Sleepy," I answered, and it was true. The entire experience had made me so, but Rob's hadn't seemed to have drained him.

"It takes a lot out of girls than it does for us guys," Rob told me. "And you're a squirter too," he added, his grin growing.

I suddenly remembered the tension had been building up for me having to go to the bathroom and I looked at the Brazilian in horror, my eyes widening, and I sat myself up with my right arm.

"I peed on you!" I exclaimed, alarmed, disgusted with myself. I then turned my head away from him, feeling even more appalled with what I had done at the beginning of my orgasm.

When the pulsing of my muscles had started I had lost control and felt it spurting from me, followed by another wave from the next contraction, and all of it out on the third.

"Hey, hey," Roberto said, his voice soothing, and I felt his hand under my chin, bringing me face back to look at his, but I didn't meet his eyes. He was at eh same height I was, one knee curled onto the mattress, the other still on the ground, his brown cock semi-erect. "Is that what you thought it was?" Pee?"

I furrowed my brow and raised my eyes to meet his. "I did pee."

"It wasn't pee, Rahne. Trust me." I still looked at him in confusion as he took his warm hand away from under my chin. "You had that feeling to pee didn't you," he said, knowingly, positioning himself to sit onto the edge of the bed.

"Yes," I said, looking at him in wonderment, moving over, allowing him more room onto the bed, and he moved in.

"That happens to everyone, Rahne. It's perfectly normal. It just means that your getting close to orgasm, and you _didn't_ pee. When I first experienced it, I thought I was gonna too."

"Then...what was it?" I asked, curious, looking for signs of it on his naked body, seeing nothing, then thinking that he could've dodged it, looked towards the end of the bed and saw that it was slightly wet, but I then looked in astonishment when I caught sight of a wet line on the carpet about seven feet away from the bed, and Jubilee's yellow jacket had got caught in the middle of it.

"I'm...not exactly sure on the name of it, but it's a clear liquid, like, when your pee is clear s, but it isn't that," Rob explained to me.

"O-kay, I said, wrapping my head around what he had told me, and how much had spouted from me. "I...did all that?" I asked him, looking at how far it had gone.

"Yep, all that went flying from you," he confirmed, chuckling.

"You sound...almost pleased," I said, looking at him in curiosity.

"Well, it's hot to me," he told me. "Most guys would be turned on when a girl squirts."

"Really?" I asked, perplexed on how any guy could be see that being a turn on.

"Really," Roberto confirmed.

Just then, we heard a load number of voices, and arguing outside the open door and turned to it hearing everyone was coming back.

"oh, no," Roberto said, in about the same time I said, "Crap" Jubilee was going to be pissed when she saw what I had done.

Roberto and I quickly got off of the bed as the voices became clearer.

"Still shouldn't have kicked me there, agggh!" came Jubilee's voice, her voice cross, and...in pain..."

"Hey, you deserved it after what you did to me _there_!" came Tabitha's voice, snapping back at her.

I looked at Rob, furrowing my brow, wondering what had transpired while the two of us were up here. He was equally as puzzled as me and he took the lead to the door, me right behind him just as we heard Sam say "That was some kick she gave you – HEY, WHOA, WHOA!"

Rob and I came out into the hallway and saw a beat up Jubilee, with bruises, suet, her hair looking burned, holding what appeared to be an ice-pack between her legs with one hand, and threatening Sam with the other, a ball of purple flame in her raised hand and the others were getting in the middle of the two, Tabitha especially and she was just as bad as the Chinese girl was, she too holding an ice-pack, and gaped when I saw that her blonde line of mounds were burned to a cinder above her centre and I could make out blotches of red, burns.

"Don't even think about it, girl, or if you want to start World War three again, be my guest," Tabitha threatened, Jubilee growled back at her, in her face.

"Okay, okay, come on, let's break it up," Bobby said, getting in the middle of the two, before anything could happen...again.

"Okay, what the hell, happened down there?" Roberto finally asked, making them all look at us for the very first time.

"There yea are," Ray exclaimed. "Where were yea? One second yea were behind us then yea disappeared."

"We were up here," I replied. "Now tell us, what happened." I looked at Jubilee and Tabitha, who turned there heads back to one another, glowering at one another.

"Well, as you know..." Bobby began, "...Jubilee set out on a mission to kill – well hurt – Tabitha. It carried out downstairs in the living room, where they destroyed four windows, two statues, the piano, the couch, arm chairs, the Ash-wood table and some of its chairs."

My mouth had fallen open from the amount of destruction they had caused.

"Then..." Ray had continued on, "Jubilee finally got Tabitha to the ground, wrapping her arms around hers, locking them to her side, and getting her ankles around Tabb's, so she couldn't use them and just managed to bring her hand down and set her alight down there."

"With great satisfaction I might add," Jubilee said with a smirk and Tabby growled at her, dangerously.

"As she was struggling, Tabby back headed Jubilee into the forehead, releasing her and Tabitha was up, putting out the remaining flames and just as Jubilee was getting up, Tabb's kicked her right on into the pussy–"

"_With great satisfaction I might add_," Tabitha interrupted, grinning back at Jubilee, repeating her own words, and it was her turn to growl.

"And the smack! It was like 'Plop'" Sam said.

"Yeah, and it was _extremely painful_!" the Chinese girl scolded angrily at him.

"Just be happy that's all I did," Tabby said to her, putting the ice-pack at the top of her burns. "I could have burned off your bat pubes while you were one your side clutching yourself, but I didn't."

The two girls continued to bicker, and Amara, looking bored, turned to me, and whispered "So, what did you ad Rob get up to o while we were downstairs watching these two?"

"Oh...um..." I glanced at Roberto, who was still paying attention to Tabby and Jubilee arguing. "We...did more foreplay," I told her bashfully. "...and he gave me an orgasm," I continued.

Amara's eyes widened. "Really?" I nodded and I couldn't help but smile. "How was it it?" the brown girl then asked.

"I thought about the right words to use and I remembered the one Roberto had used. "Like heaven on earth," I told her.

"And did yea..." Amara grinned at me. "...you know..."

I immediately knew what she was talking about. "No," I said, seriously to her. "We didn't."

"We didn't, what, Rahne?" Tabitha then asked, making Amara and I look back at her and we saw that everyone was staring at us, and Jubilee turned her head to look at Roberto.

"What _were_ the two doing up here?" she asked, and she then looked disturbed. "And please don't tell me–"

"No!" I interrupted, frowning at her, knowing what she was going to say."

"Right, sorry, Rahne," she said, apologetic. "But what were yea doing?"

"And by the way, where's the bag of toys?" Tabitha questioned, looking at us suspiciously.

"Oh, ah...there back in the bedroom," Roberto told her.

"Oooh, Rahne and Roberto were playing with the sex toys!" Sam chuckled.

"No, we didn't!" I replied, feeling my cheeks going red.

"Then why bring them with you?" Tabb's asked, equally amused.

"To...have a look," I answered, feebly and the others didn't look convinced, and Jubilee even had an eyebrow raised.

"But, we didn't use any," Roberto repeated. "we just...played with each other," he told them, getting a reaction from Bobby and Sam, and Ray told them to shut up.

"Don't forget you gave Rahne an orgasm," Amara reminded, grinning at him.

The others looked at Rob and I silently, Jubilee looked a little freaked. I didn't say anything, because I didn't know what to say, and looked at Roberto, hoping that he would break it, and he opened his mouth, but then closed it again.

Jubilee then took her ice-pack away from her between her legs and she walked, limping almost, to pass us, and I could see from below the shaft of her clitoris that the light-brown folds to her entrance were swollen, turning purple.

"Ah, Jubilee," Roberto tried nervously, following after her, me right behind him, as worried as he was on how the Chinese girl react, and the others too, pursuing us into the room.

When I followed Rob in, I saw Jubilee was surveying her room, disarrayed with all of our clothes and undergarments, until she came across the wet line going six feet away on the carpet, _and her jacket,_ from the end of the spare bed, the covers wet and wrinkled.

Jubilee turned back to face Rob and I, her eyes trained particularly on me and I looked nervously back at her. "You...squirted...and...you did it on _my jacket_," she muttered, her voice uneven

"Not intentionally," I defended quickly. "It just...happened..."

Jubilee looked back at the ground where my fluids had landed and then looked towards the bed, frowning and moved towards it, moving to the right hand side of it and bent down, putting out a hand, and when she was up again she was looking at the tissue Rob had used to wipe his semen off with in her hand, then her head whipped towards the Brazilian and he looked guiltily at her, scratching the back of his head and she opened her hand, looking at the tissue in discuss as it fell back to the ground, Tabitha laughing at her expression.

"sorry," I said, guiltily to her.

"Me too, Jubilee," Roberto said. "We shouldn't have done it in your room."

"That's right. You shouldn't have," She said curtly to the both of us, through gritted teeth, her eyes close to slits. But then her face softened and she sighed, reapplying the ice-pack to her badly bruised folds and a small whimper escaped her mouth, her face displaying pain. "If I wasn't in so much pain down here, I'd probably kill the both of you right now." She said.

"Duly noted," Roberto said to her and Jubilee nodded her head.

"Right..." she then said, looking at what I had done again. "I'll worry about that, and we'll worry about downstairs tomorrow, ok?"

"With you on that," Bobby said, agreeing. "We'll figure something out."

"Good night, then. I'm going to bed."

"So, it's finally over," Ray said, beginning to move out

"Yes, and my groin sore as hell. Now get your clothes and get out," Jubilee said, starting to get her clothes and the rest of us started doing ht same, looking for them as they were all scattered throughout the room.

"Sure you don't want any company?" Bobby asked, going over to her as I spotted my green top, and going over to it.

"No thanks," she said, turning to him, her jeans in hand, giving him a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, though."

"Alright," he said, and as I was picking up my top, the two teens kissed each other and I turned away, looking for the rest of my clothes.

I had gathered my bra, socks, got mixed up with Tabitha's jeans, she having mine, and my hair ties. The only thing that was missing was my panties. I asked Jubilee if she had them, Bobby and her no longer together, and since we were both wearing white underwear, but when we had looked, they were hers, the design different to my own. AS I checked again around the room, Bobby, Sam and Tabitha were saying that they'll see us later as they left their clothes in their arms, and the bag of sex toys at Tabby's side, her own inside it, the ice-pack still at the top of her centre. Ray and Amara were still looking for some of their own, and so was Roberto, but then I saw him pick up his T-shirt.

I got on top of the spare bed again that was close by me, and stretched across it, looking over its left hand side hoping to see it there on the carpet, because I had just about looked everywhere else for it in the room, but it wasn't there, and begun to think about when I had it last and remembered it had been on me until Rob had stripped it off me when the bottle had stopped on him. I was about to turn to the Brazilian and ask him where he'd thrown it, when I suddenly felt warm fingers against the top of entrance, under the hood of clit, and moving up towards my butt, stroking me, the action making me close my eyes and letting out a soft sigh of pleasure, and I felt the mattress sinking as more weight went onto it.

"Looking for this?" I heard Roberto whispering lowly into my left ear and I opened my eyes, seeing my panties dangling from his other hand in front of me. I turned my head to look at him seductively.

"Thanks," I replied, smiling at him, and he smiled back, about to respond when Jubilee spoke, gaining both our attention, Rob pulling his fingers away from between my lips.

"Hey! Continue it in your own room," chastised from her bed, her clothes, all except her yellow jacket, lay at the end of the bed as she turned to sit on it, and saw that Amara and Ray were no longer present.

I looked at the Chinese girl guiltily again. "Okay, we're going, sorry." I told her, chuckling a little, and snatched my panties from Roberto's grasp and got off from the bed, he too, and I added my underwear to the rest under my arm and headed to the door with Rob.. "Good night Jubilee. I hope you feel better in the morning," I said to her as we neared the door.

"Me too," she grumbled, taking her ice-pack away and checking herself again as we left, shutting the door behind me.

"So, are we?" Roberto asked, and I looked at him, sceptically.

"We, what?" I questioned.

"Are we continuing this in a room?"

"Oh..." I dropped my gaze from him and he watched me. "Don't you think we've had enough fun for one night?" I asked him, feeling tiered again.

"I was only asking," he said, calmly, chuckling. "If you've had enough, that's good with me."

"I sighed, relieved. "Good, because I'm really wiped," I told him."

"Can I walk you to your room?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied, and we begun walking.

"Thank you by the way," I then said. "For giving me n orgasm."

"You're welcome," he said, smiling at me.

We reached my bedroom door, the room Amara and I shared, and we stopped outside it "Good night," I said to him.

"Good night," he replied, and he bent down, his warm brown lips interacting with mine, and I closed my eyes, kissing him back.

Roberto then broke away, and I opened my eyes, gazing up at him. "See you in the morning he said to me and begun making his way back down the hallway, towards the boys rooms which lay across the staircase from ours in the institute and I watched him go, reflecting on how much pleasure he had given me, and how unbelievable it had been. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like when we would be having sex, _which _I wouldn't be doing with him. Not until I was ready for that.

I then became aware of how cold it was now without anything on, now that I was longer warm from when Rob and I had played with one another, and I finally went inside to my room with a plan to take a shower the moment I woke up tomorrow morning, before we had to try and figure out how to fix up the living room, or else face a month or two with a four hour training session punishment with Mr. Logan.

**\x\/x/**

**/x/\x\**

**THE END!**

**Well what did you think? Mmm Mmmm?**


End file.
